Double Dribble
by naleyness
Summary: The backstory of how Nathan learned to "dribble with both hands," mentioned in Season 8, Episode 7. PWP Nathan/Tim slash


Double Dribble

Summary: The backstory of how Nathan learned to "dribble with both hands," mentioned in Season 8, Episode 7. PWP

Wrote this a while ago and this was I originally with Lucas but it worked better with Tim. This is my first shot pairing Nathan with him so I hoped you enjoy. I normally don't ship them but I thought this story would work, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"How's you wrist?" Tim asked as the two sat in Nathan's living room watching tv.

Nathan looked down at his right arm and saw his hand and wrist covered in a wrap. He had taken a bad fall while trying to go up for a lay up. Luckily nothing was broken but it meant that he had to keep it taped up for a couple of days.

"It must suck not playing basketball."

"Yes it does, Tim." Nathan sighed trying to ignore Tim.

"It must be hard doing regular stuff too right?"

"I'm managing ." Nathan said bluntly.

"Damn, I see Peyton's still mad at you and not giving you some."

Nathan just rolled his eyes.

"Well that explains it."

"Huh?"

"Why you're so cranky. I'm sure a busted wrist doesn't help, either."

"Tim, I'm fine."

"Right." Tim mumbled.

"Tim, what the hell?"

"I'm just saying. A mad girlfriend, busted hand.. it can be … hard." Time chuckled. "Get it hard."

"Yeah, Tim I got it." Nathan shook his head but hated the fact that Tim was right. Last night he tried rubbing up against himself but it wasn't the same.

"Well, that's why I dribble with both hands."

"Huh?"

"You know." Tim motioned with his hands.

"Oh.." Nathan then realized, "Eww."

"Say eww all you want, at least it kept me sane."

"Well good for you.. some of us needs more practicing." Nathan shook his head, he can't believe he was having this conversation with Tim.

"It took some time but I was able to get a hang of it."

"Sure."

"I'm serious. Here watch."

"Tim, I'm not going to watch you whack off."

"Well, I meant I could've helped you out."

"Tim, seriously."

"Fine, don't say I was trying to be a good friend."

"Like you would've done it." Nathan paused as soon as he said those words, knowing Tim, he might just, but shit all this talk and the fact that he's suffering from very blue balls. He definitely needed some relief.

"Drop the shorts."

"What, no."

"Nate, I can tell you're getting hard."

Nathan looked down and saw a bulge forming on the front of his basketball shorts.

"But if you're good, I can go."

"Wait."

Nathan sighed, his cock growing harder.

"Go for it." Nathan mumbled.

Tim smiled and pushed Nathan's shorts down, Nathan cock springing free.

"Shit." Tim commented. "I might need to use both hands."

That only made Nathan harder.

"Loose the shirt, we'll need something to clean up with." Tim smirked as he grabbed a hold of Nathan's cock with his left hand.

Nathan did as he was told, just wanting Tim to finally get this over with. Nathan relaxed as he felt Tim start to jack him off. He laid his head back and closed his eyes for a second. He opened them again and found Tim had removed his shirt and shorts as well and was jacking himself off with his right hand.

"You really can dribble with both hands." Nathan commented.

Tim only smiled and quickened the pace. He knew Nathan wouldn't last long and he knew he couldn't either.

"Ahh!" Nathan moaned out a few minutes later as he started to cum all over himself. Huge spurts covered Tim's hand and shot up into the air, landing on Nathan's chest and stomach. Tim found himself going all over himself as well.

Nathan came down from his high a moment later and wasn't surprise to find Tim gently stroking his cock, making sure every last bit was out. He had a feeling Tim had wanted to do this for quite some time now. Regardless, it felt good and it kept him hard. It was no surprise to him, he'd usually have to go twice, sometimes three times in a row, especially if it had been a while.

"Fuck, you're still hard." Tim was amazed. "Good thing I know how to double dribble." With that, Tim placed his right hand over his left and jacked Nathan off with both hands. Nathan's cock was certainly big enough for it.

Nathan leaned back and moaned in pleasure, turning into putty under Tim's ministrations. Tim scooped some of Nathan's cum from his stomach and used it to lube Nathan's cock and continued stroking. Having just cum, the feeling to go again wasn't so intense and Nathan sat back and enjoyed in the feeling of it.

Tim eventually got down on his knees to get more comfortable and he let one hand pump Nathan's cock, the other started to massage Nathan's massive nuts. Nathan moaned again and Tim found himself hard as a rock again. Tim took his left hand and brought it to his own cock and started jerking himself off again.

"Hey." Nathan looked down. He was enjoying the double dribble.

"I got you Nate." Tim smirked and with out warning. He opened his mouth wide and started to suck on Nathan's cock.

"AHH!" Nathan moaned, he wasn't expecting that but he wasn't complaining. It had even been longer since he had a proper blow job and Tim was doing wonders with his tongue and mouth. He could tell that Tim was trying to get the whole thing down his throat, but Nathan was too big for him. Still, Nathan enjoyed the effort and pretty soon, found shooting another big load down Tim's throat. Tim found his release as well.

Nathan wasn't surprised to see Tim swallow and Tim's tongue licked around, cleaning Nathan off. He even moved up towards Nathan's abs and chest and cleaned off the remnants of Nathan's previous load.

"Told you I can dribble with both hands." Tim smirked.

"Shit, after that. You can play on my court anytime." Nathan said out of breath.

End.


End file.
